Legend of Korra
by bdcrouse23
Summary: *Smut* A story that loosely follows the plot of Book One but with a heavy focus on Korra and her sexual adventures with the characters of LoK. Roughly based on the relationships already set up in the show, but with some added twists for more fun. Hopefully every character will be in it. If you have any comments or would like to suggest a direction the story should take let me know
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dripping sweat onto the stone path, Korra wiped the perspiration off with her training towel, the Future Technologies logo stitched on. A few miscues in the training grounds of the Pro Bending arena had resulted in a sore back for the young Avatar. Her gaze swept up to the towering stone building that housed the few Air Nomad Disciples in Republic City. Air Temple Island stood as a monument to one of the four pillars of society, the Air bending Discipline. None of these facts were forefront in Korra's mind; a hot bath was all she cared to think about. Her determined stride faltered as she heard a faint giggle drift to her ears. Fearing a practical joke, Korra began scanning the grounds for the source. Another sound caused her to turn right off the path, though she didn't think it was a giggle. Nearing the stables where the Air Bison were treated for injuries, Korra heard more noise coming from inside. Sidling up to the edge of the wooden building, she leaned over to peer around the edge of the opening.

Slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp escaping from her, Korra couldn't believe the scene in front of her. Jinora, Tenzin's oldest daughter, was sprawled out on a bed of hay. She wasn't alone either; a young White Lotus guard was kneeling beside her. The young girl's shift was raised to her shoulders, revealing her young perky nipples, a fact that hadn't slipped the guards notice. He was running his hands softly over one and then the other, drawing soft moans from the young girl. Her moans grew louder as the man leaned down and took a nipple into his warm mouth. She squirmed in his grasp, neither pushing him away nor pulling him closer. He drew back with a loud sucking noise, leaving her chest glistening with spit. His hands began drifting lower to the band on her loose fitting Air Nomad pants. She reached out a hand to restrain him, a look of fear crossing over her face. He firmly shook her hand loose and began to draw the material down her legs.

"Jinora? Where are you sweetie? It's time for you to help me prepare supper, these carrots won't cut themselves," the sound of Pema's voice cut through the tension in the stable like a knife. The guard shot to his feet and metal bent, shooting out wires that caught in the rock face of the bluff overlooking the stables and grounds. He disappeared up and over the lip of the rock. Jinora began frantically yanking her clothes back on as the sound of Pema's voice grew nearer.

"Where are you silly girl? I want to have supper ready before Tenzin gets back from the council meeting," said Pema, walking slowly down the path, her pregnancy making her gait slower. Korra realized that she was crouched against the side of the building and would be directly in Pema's view in a moment. If she spotted her and called out then Jinora would know she had been watching. Thinking quickly, Korra drew water from a trough for the bison and held it suspended in front of her. She drew in a deep breath and fire poured from her mouth, causing the water to turn into steam. The area around the stable began to grow hazy with the cloud of moisture. Under that cover Korra hurried up towards the Temple, keeping as far from the path as possible.

She passed to within a few feet of Pema who was heading the opposite direction. "I swear, living on an island like this can be bothersome. Random fog rolling in on a pretty day like this." Korra couldn't suppress a giggle as she continued up to the entrance of the Temple. She headed to the women's bathhouse for a long overdue soak. She slipped into the warm room, steam rising off the water's surface of the large pool situated in the middle of the room.

Pulling the sweat soaked uniform off, Korra tossed it in the corner. An Air Nomad women would pick it up later. She slid down into the steaming water, a low hiss escaping from her clenched teeth. She could feel the tight muscles in her back slowly loosening. She leaned her head back on the edge of the smooth stone and closed her eyes. She lay for a few minutes in peaceful bliss until her mind began to drift back to the scene she had witnessed earlier. Jinora was too young to be getting involved with boys, especially ones so much older than her. _If you think it's so wrong, then why did it make you so hot?_ A voice asked in her mind. Korra instantly pushed that thought away, but it slowly crept back in. In her mind she saw her young cousin's tight body being explored by the fit Lotus soldier. She couldn't decide which she would rather be, the one being groped by the man or the man getting to touch the sweet young girl on the hay.

Without thinking about it, Korra's hand slipped under the water, running her strong fingers down across her tight stomach until the tips touched the coarse hair above her slit. Her eyes flashed open as her fingers brushed over her soft lips. No stranger to touching herself down there, she was surprised at how sensitive it was. _Maybe what I saw turned me on a little_, Korra thought as she rubbed the nub protruding from the top of her folds. She thought about her lips taking one of those small, sweet nipples into her mouth. The pace of her fingers on her clit sped up as the images grew more graphic. She pictured herself gnawing on the crinkled nipple of her young cousin, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from the young Air bender. Korra slipped two fingers into her folds as she pictured her tongue trailing a wet path down the young girl's waist. Her fingers pumped in and out of her pussy as fast as she could, until pleasure erupted over her whole body. She shook from the waves of pleasure running though her body, a loud cry of pleasure echoing through the bathhouse.

Still shaking from the aftermath of her climax, Korra looked around sharply, wondering if anyone had been within hearing distance of her activities. Realizing it would do no good to worry, Korra pulled herself out of the bath and toweled off, and feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. The only thing that gnawed at her mind was the thought of Jinora possibly getting into trouble with men. Still struggling with the idea of whether or not to confront Jinora, Korra headed off to her room to get ready for supper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Supper was a subdued affair. Jinora was quiet, content to stare at her plate and move food around in the façade of eating. Clearly the close encounter had her worried. Tenzin was more quiet than usual. Amon and his Equalists had attacked a school in one of the richer areas of Republic City. Amon had taken away the bending of more than forty children and teachers before a Tarlock's task force could arrive. None of the rebel forces were taken alive of course, the Equalists always one step ahead. The entire city was reeling from the loss of so many young benders with bright futures. Pema and the other two children, Ikki and Meelo, sensed the mood of the room and were for once quiet.

The silence was broken by Tenzin slamming his fist down on the table. It startled the entire room, even causing Meelo to topple backwards out of his chair, a loud fart escaping him as he slammed into the ground. His giggles were overtaken by the booming voice of the one true Air Bender left in the world.

"To attack our children. This Amon has gone too far. If I get my hands on him I will blast him into pieces," Tenzin bellowed. The older man looked around the room, his gaze softening as he saw the fear etched on the inhabitant's faces. "Do not worry children. You are safer than anyone else in this city. You have me and the Avatar to protect you. Will you watch over my children, Avatar Korra? They are the last hope of Air Bending in this world."

Korra felt a fist of fear clutching her guts at the weight he was placing on her, but she couldn't refuse the man who had agreed to take her in as one of his own.

"Of course Tenzin. I will guard them with my life," Korra said more bravely than she felt. The outburst seemed to take everyone's ability to speak, for the rest of the supper passed in silence.

Korra spent the rest of the evening in quiet contemplation, sitting with Nagga, her polarbear dog on the edge of a cliff face hanging over the edge of the island. She could see the entire city laid out before her. Her gaze drifted to the brightly lit Pro Bending Arena where Mako and Bolin lived in the attic of the Arena. She had a match coming up the next day, but all she could think about were the two brothers. She cared about both of them, and both were attractive in their own way. Mako was strong and silent, classically handsome with sharp features and a lean muscular body. Bolin was the opposite, goofy and always looking for fun, he was built more sturdy, his frame more muscular than his brother.

Korra had spent many an afternoon touching herself to the thought of both brothers. She couldn't decide which one she truly wanted to be with, so she had never approached either in that sense. She started to picture both of them approaching her, Mako wrapping her up in his arms, kissing her roughly as Bolin began to pull the bottoms of her training uniform down.

Shaking her head to clear the image out, Korra chuckled ruefully. _When did I become so horny?_ Korra thought. She picked herself up and climbed onto Nagga, his heavy form comforting beneath her. She made it back to the Temple well after sundown and the grounds were quiet. She headed up to her room, ready to crash. She had to be at Arena bright and early for their final practice before the match.

She slipped out of her clothes and into a loose shift. She snuggled under the covers, reveling in the smooth texture; this caused unbidden images of Jinora' smooth skin to pop into her mind. Growling her frustration, Korra kicked the covers off herself and turned onto her back staring up at the ceiling. The image wouldn't dislodge itself and Korra sighed in resignation. She would never get to sleep if she didn't relieve herself. She ran her hand up her shift to where her dark nipples pressed against the thin shift, the cool night air causing them to harden. She ran her calloused palms back and forth over the extended flesh, causing shivers of pleasure to arch through her. Her other hand moved down her body, drawing the shift higher onto her stomach before it continued downards until it made contact with her wet center. She gasped softly at the touch. Her fingers slid slowly in, her tight flesh sucking her digits in hungrily.

She froze when she heard a board creak and her eyes snapped open. Her heart plummeted into her stomach when she saw the slender form of Jinora watching her, the girl's eyes flashing brightly in the moon light. Korra quickly sat up and pulled her shift down to cover herself. She opened her mouth to explain when Jinora spoke first.

"I know you saw me earlier today," the young girl said softly, her arms folded over her chest, her nightgown the burgundy and tan of the Air Nomads.

"What are you talking about? " Korra sputtered out, hearing the lie in her own voice.

"I'm an Air bender," said Jinora, "I could feel the wind passing over someone, plus I could smell your scent on the air. You have a certain odor after you train." Korra began to turn red, though the smile on Jinora's lips took away the sting of her comment.

"Ok, I was there. But I shouldn't have been. I didn't mean to watch, but you shouldn't have been there at all. That's not safe for a girl your age. You could get pregnant," Korra said, trying to turn it around on her young cousin.

"You might be right. But I have been curious about sex for a while now and I have no one to teach me. So if I can't go to the men on this Island, then whom can I approach?" Jinora asked, walking softly forward until she placed a soft, delicate hand on Korra's cheek.

Heart racing, Korra reached up and withdrew the hand on her face. She brought it to her lips and gave it a soft kiss. "I don't know who you should get to teach you. But it shouldn't be me. You are not old enough, plus I am your cousin. It wouldn't be right." Korra looked into her cousin's eyes and was startled to see tears forming. Jinora broke down into sobs as she slumped down on the bed beside Korra.

"You are supposed to keep us safe. Daddy said you would keep us safe and I need you," Jinora said, between loud sobs. Her heart breaking, Korra leaned over and wrapped Jinora in a tight embrace, the young girl's head resting on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments until Korra felt her cousin move.

She felt the warmth of her cousin's lips on her neck, a soft sucking noise right beneath her ear. She stifled a groan and sat perfectly still, unsure what to do. Soft mewling sounds came from Jinora as she slowly kissed up Korra's neck until she came to the Avatar's earlobe. The young Air bender sucked the flesh into her mouth and gave it a soft bite. Goosebumps erupted across Korra's skin as her knees grew weak from the assault. Small hands drifted up to each side of her face, turning her to look into the face of her beautiful young cousin.

"Protect me," whispered Jinora, as she pressed her lips to Korra's. The Avatar resisted at first, her logical brain telling her this was wrong on so many levels. Jinora pressed harder, her lip flicking out to taste Korra's lips. Korra opened her mouth to let out a moan. The hot, wet tongue of her cousin slipped in. Korra's tongue met Jinora's and the two of them stayed locked together, both bodies beginning to heat up. Korra drew back, causing Jinaro's eyes to snap to the older girl's, fear that she had pressed too hard etched on her face. Korra laughed softly and pushed Jinaro backwards until she laid flat on the bed.

"I'm the teacher, remember?" Korra asked mockingly. The Avatar leaned down and placed a row of kisses on the jawline of the girl panting beneath her. Her tongue flicked out and ran across an earlobe, drawing a gasp from the prone girl. Her hands dropped down until she found the edge of the young girl's night gown and began to draw it up over her head. She stopped and shot and glance at Jinaro.

"Are you sure about this?" Korra asked, though she had no intentions of stopping, her lust had a firm grip on her mind.

"If you stop I will.." Jinaro's rant was cut short as Korra's mouth covered hers. Korra licked the inside of Jinaro's mouth, sucking on her tongue before she leaned back and drew the nightgown over Jinaro's lithe form. Korra's heart skipped a beat at the sight before her. Jinaro's pale body gleamed in the moonlight, her nipples sticking hungrily in the air and her wet folds glistening. Unable to help herself, Korra dipped down and took a nipple into her mouth. Jinaro's hands held Korra in place as the Avatar suckled. Jinaro's toes curled as the pressure on her nipple caused pleasure to rush through her body.

The Avatar released the nipple and slid her open mouth across the girl's chest leaving a wet trail behind until she reached the other bud. She took it into her mouth, her left hand tweaking the nipple she had just left. Jinaro let out a loud gasp as she felt Korra's fingers slide through the small patch of her below her navel.

Korra paused and asked, "Has anyone ever touched you here? Anyone other than yourself?" Jinaro shook her head and said softly, "No, only me."

Korra nodded in understanding and drew her right hand across the young girl's clit. Jinaro instantly arched her back at the contact. _Sensitive little girl_, thought Korra as she began to quicken the pace of her rubbing. Jinaro began to let out rhythmic moans as Korra's hand moved steadily back and forth. Korra took her other hand away from the rock hard nipple and placed a digit at the entrance to the young girl's folds.

Korra took her mouth away from Jinaro's breast and stared into her cousin's eyes and she slid her finger into her tight, wet folds. A soft scream of pleasure burst from Jinaro's mouth until Korra's covered it with her own mouth. She sucked lightly on Jinaro's tongue as she felt the scream vibrate through her mouth. A soft sloshing sound echoed through the room as Korra's finger drove in and out of the young girl's wet pussy.

Korra could feel Jinaro saying something so she drew back and placed her ear near the young girl's mouth.

"I'm so close. Something's happening. It's ahh," Jinaro's words crumbled into an incoherent scream as an orgasm ripped through her small body. Korra once again kissed her cousin to stifle the sound and reveled in the girl's climax. Jinaro slowly came down from her high, her eyes already fluttering close, her body exhausted from the stress. She smiled at Korra and said, "Thanks, Korra. I always feel safe with you."

The young girl snuggled deeper into the bed. Korra grabbed the sheets from the floor and lay beside her young cousin. Her mind reeled at what had just happened. She resolved to tell her cousin how wrong what they did was in the morning. When she finally drifted off to sleep, the sound of her cousin climaxing still swam through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Korra groggily sat up in bed, the sun streaming into her room. _I hate mornings, the sun is too bright_, Korra thought, rubbing sleep from her eyes. _The sun!_ thought Korra. She threw herself out of bed, not even noticing that Jinaro had already risen. "The guys are gonna kill me for being late," Korra grumbled as she threw her training uniform on and rushed out the door.

She made it into the Arena training grounds only a few minutes late, though that didn't stop the brothers from tapping their feet and glaring at Korra for an explanation. She walked up to them, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I know, I know. I swore I wouldn't be late again. I had a rough night and didn't sleep much," she told them a half-truth, hoping to gain some pity. The pair of brothers could never stay mad at her long. They both shrugged off her tardiness and quickly caught her up to speed on the moves the pair had devised for the night's matches. Korra spent the next few hours training. She jabbed out different combinations, her blasts of water fast and strong. However, one move was escaping her grasp. Her footwork was off and she couldn't figure it out. Bolin stepped over and offered to show her.

Stepping right up behind Korra, he grasped her waist and moved her in the proper rhythm. She could feel him pressing up against her. She unconsciously grinded backwards against him drawing a moan from him. She quickly snapped out of it and moved away, thanking Bolin for his help. She glanced over at Mako to see him watching them, his jaw tight with anger. She started to go over and apologize to him, but she remembered Asami and she grew angry herself. _He has a girl, why does he think he can have me too?_ Korra thought as she stomped off to the other end of the gym. She spent the rest of the training session by herself.

A bell rang out, marking the end of their training period. Dripping sweat Korra made her way back over to the brothers. Korra's anger had cooled and she began to walk over to Mako to explain that earlier wasn't anything when she caught an excited whisper from the huddled pair.

"Tonight's the night. Asami is going to let me be her first. I've been wanting to get in that sweet piece ever since she hit me with her moped," Mako said laughing. His laughter turned into a cough when he noticed Korra walking up to them. "Korra, I was just telling Bolin here that I have a good feeling about tonight's.. match."

Korra shot him a smile and said, "I'm sure you were. I hope it's everything you think it will be." She turned and walked off, leaving a perplexed Mako behind. She hurried to the steam room located across the hall from the gym and sat on one of the benches letting the heat work her sore muscles out. The steam also served to cover the tears trickling down her face. She didn't even know why she was crying. Mako had every right to sleep with his girlfriend. Also she knew he was no virgin, so what was one more girl. She wiped the tears away and leaned back.

"He cares about you too, you know." Korra's head snapped up, taking in the somber face of Bolin. The look did not suit the normally smiling boy.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bolin," Korra muttered, turning her head away from her friend's concerned look. The Earth bender walked over and sat down beside the Avatar. He reached out and turned her face towards him. He frowned at the tears on her face.

"I know you heard what he said. He wasn't trying to rub it in your face. Like I said, he cares about you. We both do," he said this last part with earnestness. She leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I just don't understand why he is with her if he knows I care about him," Korra said, burrowing deeper into Bolin's embrace. Bolin chuckled softly.

"I could say the same, Korra. How can you go after him when I am sitting here? You know that I care about you more than anyone, that ," Bolin trailed off, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Korra pulled back and looked Bolin in the eyes.

"I don't know either," Korra answered, leaning in and pressing her lips against his. He pushed her to arm's length.

"I didn't mean to come in here and prey on you when you are weak. I don't want it like this," he said, though Korra could see the hunger in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"You aren't. I have feelings for you and Mako. You are the one who has shown me the most kindness. I haven't forgotten that," she said, kissing him more fiercely. Giving in, Bolin kissed her back his tongue flicked against hers. His hands ran up and down her body, the tight training uniform a thin barrier to the prize beneath.

She stood and stepped back, pulling her shirt over her head. Bolin's eyes were riveted to the bindings on her chest, covering what he had dreamed of seeing for months. She shivered at the look of hunger on his face. Reaching back, she untied the bindings and let them drift to the floor. Her creamy mocha colored skin was smooth, with even darker nipples jutting out. Next Korra begin to wriggle her hips as she pulled the tight bottoms of her uniform down, bending at the hips as she lowered them to the ground. Bolin nearly fainted at the sight before him, as he fondled himself through his pants. Wearing only her bottom undergarments Korra sauntered over to the awestruck Earth bender and straddled his lap. Leaning forward she begin kissing his neck, sucking hard on the skin. Light bruises were left behind in the wake of her lips, as if she were marking him.

He ran his hands through her hair, her trademark ponytail swaying as she ran kisses up his jawline until she captured his mouth again. Korra sucked his tongue in and out in a steady rhythm, hinting at things to come. Bolin nearly came in his pants at the thought. Korra pulled back and slid off his lap, kneeling down at his feet.

"Have you ever been with a girl, Bolin?" Korra asked, as she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down with one swift motion. His member popped free and swung back and forth, throbbing, a drop of precum already forming on the tip.

"I've fooled around with a few, but never full sex and never with someone as beautiful as you," Bolin said, meaning every word. Korra smiled at the compliment. She leaned forward and captured his dick with her lips, tasting the precum gathered there. Bolin let out a long groan, his hands gripping Korra's head lightly. She bobbed up and down, his cock sliding in and out, a trail of spit left behind every time she drew all the way back.

"Were any of the girls this good?" Korra asked, as she pumped his cock, wet with her spit. Bolin was honest to a fault. "Well I think one of the girls might have been a concubine and she did things that should probably be illegal, but what you are doing feels great too." Bolin realized what he had said and gulped afraid he had ruined his chances. Korra only smiled wickedly, her competitive nature coming to the surface.

"Hold my ponytail," Korra demanded. Bolin hesitantly reached out and took it. Korra leaned back in and took his wet cock back in her mouth. She had been stopping when the head reached the back of her throat, but instead she calmed her mind and pushed forward until the head slid down into her throat. She drove her face up and down the shaft, moaning at the thought of what she was doing. Bolin began to move the hand gripping the ponytail, driving Korra harder onto his cock with each stroke. Normally he would worry about hurting her, but his lust pushed him past such thoughts.

Gripping the back of her head with both hands, Bolin began thrusting forward to meet her downward pushes. His cock drove completely down her throat until his pubic hair rested on her nose. He held it there for a few seconds and pulled all the way out. She took a deep breath, only to have him force his cock back down her throat. He bottomed out again and yelled, "I'm cumming, Korra. I love you." He began pumping stream after stream of semen down her throat, still working his cock in and out of her throat as he climaxed. He pulled out and slumped back against the bench. He looked down to see Korra coughing at his knees, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. He lifted her up into his lap and turned her to face him.

"Korra, I am so sorry. I got carried away. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't hate me," Bolin said in rapid succession. Korra leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I told you to hold my ponytail. That was basically an invitation. Plus it turned me on something crazy. I also heard what you said as you came. It's time for you to return the favor though," she said, sliding out of his lap to the bench beside him. Shaking his head at the unpredictable girl sprawled out before him, Bolin knelt and gripped her undergarments and pulled them down her long muscular legs. As he lifted her feet to slide the material off he caught one of her toes in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Korra arched her back in pleasure. She had never had anyone do that and it felt amazing. He continued to suck on each toe in succession as his hands ran up the inside of her thighs.

She held her breath in anticipation as his hands drew near her hot pussy. She sighed in frustration as his hands continued upwards to grip her breasts. He rose to a crouch and leaned in, taking a hard nipple into his mouth. A hiss of pleasure escaped through clenched teeth as Bolin gnawed softly on her flesh. He moved to the other one, sucking it lightly into his mouth, his tongue flick across the nipple causing Korra to squirm. He began kissing slowly down her stomach, his tongue even running wetly across her navel making her giggle. Her mirth was cut short by a flash of pleasure as he reached her wet center and licked from the edge of the star shaped wrinkle of her butt all the way up to the clit where he stayed to suck slightly on it.

Korra's hips began bucking to the rhythm of Bolin's sucking lips. Bolin ran his tongue as deep as he could into her soft, hot folds, tasting the cream pouring from her excited sex. Her bucking increased in intensity as he drove his tongue in and out of her pussy. Korra began mumbling incoherently to herself as she felt her climax approaching. Bolin sensed it too and moved his mouth up to her clit, his strong hands replacing his tongue in between her lips. Bolin took her clit in between his teeth and bit down lightly just as he drove two fingers and hard and deep into her pussy as he could. Korra let out a piercing scream and gripped Bolin's head and crushed it to her sex, grinding into his face as hard as she could. After many moments, Korra finally released the Earth bender boy, who collapsed backwards, gasping for air. His face shone with her juices. Korra pulled herself wearily up from the bench and helped Bolin to his feet. She leaned in and kissed him on the corner of his lips, tasting herself.

"I guess we are even now," Korra said laughing. She gathered her clothes and left behind a very happy Bolin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Korra decided to walk around the city to clear her head before the big match that night. She rode Naga, who plodded along placidly sniffing the air for treats. Korra hoped no approached her, she was conspicuous on the polarbear dog, but she was not in the mood to deal with the cities' problems at the moment. Her mind kept wandering back to what she had done earlier with Bolin. She cared about Bolin and thought he was attractive, but she worried that her actions were due to her greater attraction to Mako. Either way someone was libel to get hurt. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw Asami's Satomobile parked outside a fancy looking restaurant. _So this is where Mako's date is_, thought Korra as she let Naga continue trotting past the restaurant.

She let the polarbear dog get a few hundred paces past the establishment before she drew Naga up with a quiet command. She slid down off her back and whispered into Naga's ear, "Go on home girl. I'll see you later." Naga whined for a moment before trotting off. Calling herself twelve kinds of a fool, Korra made her way to the back alley and climbed one of the fire escapes in the back. She slipped into the second story of the restaurant and snuck down a carpeted hallway. She cut left at the next intersection which brought her out to the second floor balcony. She walked past well-dressed patrons as she leaned over the railing to stare down at her prey.

Mako and Asami were seated in a corner booth, delicacies spread out before them. Mako made a comment Korra couldn't hear, which caused Asami to laugh softly. _Her laugh is even prettier than mine_, Korra thought grumpily to herself. Korra watched for a few more minutes until she began to grow bored. She turned to leave when she saw Mako lean in and kiss Asami. Korra's anger began to boil as she watched Mako's hand slip under the table. Asami's stiffened, her eyes closing. Her mouth opened slightly and Korra could see her chest heaving. Korra had a fireball in her hand before she knew it.

"Would the Avatar like a table?" Korra whirled around to see a waiter carrying a menu and a towel. He motioned towards a table nestled at the edge of the balcony. She thanked him but declined. She turned back to peer down at the couple and noticed their table was empty. Cursing under her breath she hurried back out the fire escape. She saw Asami's Satomobile heading down the street. Korra glanced up and saw the lip of the roof of the adjacent building. She leapt up to the railing of the fire escape and launched herself out over the alleyway. When her momentum peaked she pushed her hands behind her, blasting trails of fire behind her. The added fuel pushed her up onto the roof where she was off and running to the next one. This area of the city was condensed and so the rooftops were within easy range of the Avatar.

She kept the Satomobile in sight as she used all her speed and agility to keep up. The Satomobile turned right away from the rooftops and Korra was forced to leap from the building, calling a column of stone at an angle for her to run down. She saw where the Satomobile was heading and shook her head. He was taking her back to the Arena. Grinding her teeth she hurried to the edge of the water and dove in. She powered through the water until she reached the edge of the Arena and burst from the funnel of water into the top story window. She caught a glimpse of the pair heading up the stairs to the brother's room. Korra crept quietly up the stairs and peered over the edge of the top stair into the room.

Korra watched as Mako slowly took Asami's clothes off like he was unwrapping a present. Loss of the shirt revealed a pair of perky breasts, the nipples a pale pink. Asami's stomach was tight and her legs long and lean. Mako knelt down and removed the clothes under her feet. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the thigh. The young heiress let out a startled gasp. Mako drew back, not wanting to startle her before he claimed his prize.

"Do you remember what I asked you to do last time?" Mako asked. Asami blushed a pretty pink color and nodded. She knelt down and began to unbuckle his pants. They fell to the floor in a pile. His member stood proud and erect. Korra couldn't help but notice that Mako's dick was longer than Bolin's but didn't seem to be as thick. Asami moved in and took the head into her mouth, her small tongue brushing back and forth across the head. Mako leaned back and moaned, content to let Asami explore his member.

The initial anger Korra felt was beginning to fade. Asami looked so beautiful and pure as she hesitantly tried to please Mako. All Korra could think about was joining Asami and showing her how it was truly done. She shook her head at the thought. She summoned up more anger to push those thoughts away. She saw Mako reach down and fondle Asami's chest. The pale girl moaned around his cock as he tweaked one of her nipples. Korra felt her own twinge in reply. The Avatar reached up and rubbing her stiff nipple as she watched Mako lift Asami to her feet. He guided her to the bed where he gently pushed her onto her back. Korra shifted farther up the stairs to get a better look.

Mako's head dipped down and his tongue ran up each side of Asami' dripping center. His tongue would dart out and barely make contact with the straining clit poking from her depths. Asami began to squirm as Mako teased her.

" Please. Make it happen again. The pressure is too much. I need it," Asami begged, vainly grasping at Mako's head to pull him in close. The cocky firebender merely chuckled and began to lightly lick up and down her slit, stopping to blow lightly on her tender nub. The heiress began to pant frantically as she felt her climax draw near and then recede.

Korra had slumped back against the wall and was furiously driving her fingers deep into her pussy. She drew part of her tunic into her mouth to bite down on as she pumped her silken folds. Her other hand was rubbing her clit in tight circles. Soft mewls of pleasure escaped her mouth, making her fear discovery. Her fear was unfounded as Asami's begging filled the room. "I'll do anything, just make it stop. Please, I need you Mako. Fuck me now!" Asami practically screamed. Korra came at those words as her fingers slid in and out of her pussy. She rode the orgasm out, shaking and biting her tunic.

Mako stood and placed his rock hard manhood at her leaking entrance. He rubbed the head around her opening, gathering as much of her juices as he could. He leaned in and kissed her hard. "That's what I was waiting to hear," he said and drove his entire length into her hot, silky pussy. Asami arched in a mixture of pleasure and pain as her hymen broke. She whimpered at the sting, but Mako was kissing it away. The small climax she had carried her through the pain and pleasure began to seep in as Mako began to thrust into her in a steady motion.

Korra was amazed when she felt another orgasm wash over her when Mako penetrated her. This second one was just as intense but lasted longer. Her legs felt weak as she withdrew soaking fingers from her steaming pussy. She looked for somewhere to wipe the mess, but didn't want to ruin her only change of clothes so she slid her fingers into her mouth to clean them off. The taste wasn't bad, slightly bitter but overall pleasing. The scent of it began to turn her on again and looked up to see Asami crouched on all fours being plowed violently from behind. Korra's hand slipped back down to her pussy of its own accord.

The sound of wet slapping filled the room as Mako pounded into her from behind, his balls slapping up against her gushing pussy. "Don't stop. Don't stop. I'm going to cum. Ahhh" Asami trailed off as her orgasm broke over her, her body shaking in pleasure. Mako's pace quickened as he drew near the end of his resolve. "I'm coming too, Asami." "Not inside me," Asami had the presence of mind to call out as she slowly came down from her post orgasmic bliss. He appeared to not hear as he drove forward until he was buried to the hilt and erupted inside her. Stream after stream of hot cum poured into the pale girl's womb as Mako collapsed beside Asami in the bed. The heiress sat up and punched the Fire bender on the shoulder.

"I might get pregnant now, asshole," Asami yelled at the sheepish boy lying beside her. Korra tightened her pants and began to creep back down the stairs. Asami burst into tears as Mako tried to comfort her. Korra's fading lust had been replaced with growing anger at Mako. She should be the one he was with, not Asami. The Avatar couldn't take it out on Asami though, who only wanted to be with someone who cared for her. Korra let out an aggravated sigh and stomped loudly back up the stairs.

Mako's eyes widened to saucers as he saw Korra coming towards him, fury written on her face. He belated grabbed a pillow to hide his nudity and sputtered out, "What are you doing here? Were you spying on us?" He saw Korra's face redden for a moment before the anger rushed back in.

"Spying on you? If you mean did hearing you cumming inside of this poor girl, then half the Arena was spying. I heard her crying as well," Korra said, her expression softening as she took Asami's hands in her own, "Don't worry, it's not irreversible. My grandmother Katara thought me how to do this to keep me from getting pregnant. May I?"

Asami stared blankly like an owl as she looked around the room to Mako and then back to Korra. She finally nodded. Korra crouched down close to Asami's swollen and weeping sex. The Avatar could smell Asami's juices mixed in with Mako's. She simply sat there inhaling the heady scent until Mako's voice broke through. "It just looks like you are staring at her." Korra turned and shot him a look of pure venom before she turned back to the girl.

Korra let her mind travel until she felt the water in the semen resting inside Asami. She drew it out until it rested ; suspended in the air. Korra walked it over to the window and leaned out. She allowed herself one small taste to compare it to Bolin's before letting it fall to the water below. Different, but good she decided as she turned back to the pair.

"You should be safe now. Next time use protection or don't do it at all. There are enough children lacking good parents already. I thought you would know that more than most," Korra said snidely at Mako. He recoiled as if slapped. Korra realized how her words must have hurt him. She stormed from the room so she didn't have to see the hurt on his face.

"Thank you Avatar." Asami's words followed her down the stairs.


End file.
